Hottest Of Hogwarts
by imadoodlenoodle
Summary: Ginny was really happy with Harry until he broke her heart OMG! she decides to get revenge by finding the hottest boy in Hogwarts. But all the boys want Giny as well. will she be able to find love? Or will she be stuck all on her own? Crack!Fic. Plez R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny sat on her stool in front of her mirror brushing her really long and shiney bright red hair. Ginny looked really sad. She was sad on the inside and on the outside. She really loved her boyfriend Harry. He was really nice, had a great body (!) and had really shiney hair too. Harry was too clingy though! Ginny wanted to be her own women. She wanted to be the super bestest Quidditch player there was, but Harry wanted her just to stay at home and make lots of really cute Harry-babies. Ginny felt a single tear fall down her face. She wanted to be special!

Ginny put her brush down on her dressing table and started to make herself even prettier. She carefully covered her face in foundation and lined her eyes with baby pink eye liner before putting on some mascara. Then she coated her lips in pink lip gloss. Ginny licked her lips and smiled. She was feeling a bit better now. There was only one thing though that could make everything REALLY better!

Clothes! Ginny squelled like a piggy and jumped up, running across her dorm to from open her wardrobe. Incide there was lots of clothes and Ginny spent a long time just staring at them. Eventually she decided what she was going to wear and pulled out a really nice skirt that only just covered her bum. She used to wear it as a belt but decided it was better as a skirt. The skirt was black.

'Not a happy colour, but I think it will help my personality shine through better.' Gunny thought. She then took out a really really super tank top. It was silver. 'I like the colour silver,' Ginny thought, 'and the colour grey. They are nice.'

Ginny put on her clothes and picked out a pair of sparkly flip-flops.

After looking in the mirror for a while, Ginny agreed with herself that she was 'totally hott.' And left her dorm.

As she walked down the stairs she started blushing slightly. Everyone was staring at her! Ginny was worried for a moment, before she rememebered how hott she was. 'That's why they're looking,' she thought. But Ginny was wrong!

As she reached the final step she saw Harry come up to her looking all really serious.

"Harry! What's wrong? Did that evil Voldemort hurt someone? Oh, my poor baby." Ginny hugged harry and started comfortingly rubbing a circle on his back.

"No Ginny." Hary said and pulled her arms away. Ginny felt like something had just died inside her. Her colon felt sick.

"Harry?" Ginny's lip started wobbling, "What's wrong?" Harry looked at her and smirked.

"I don't love you Ginny, I was just saying it to try and get into you pants." Harry smirked really evilly and motioned to another person. Ginny raised her hands to her mouth and blinked a lot.

"_Why_?" She asked hurt.

"You're hott, I thought I could tap that. But you're not. Kept talking about 'the future'" Harry did the air quotes. "I just want sex. That's why I'm hooking up with my girl , Lav." Lavendar Brown walked up then, really sluttily and Harry winked at her and wrapped his arm around her waste. Ginny felt angry.

"You slut!" She screamed and jumped on Lavendar, pulling her to the ground.

"Harry do something!" Someone said, Ginny heard.

"Why? Two girls fighting over me?" Harry sounded casual and uninterested and this hurt Ginny even more. Ginny slapped Lavendar for a final time and stood up.

"You'll regret this Harry Potter! I am going to find the hottest boy at Hogwarts and be special to him! I hate you!" Ginny screeched and promised, before turning around and running out of the common room.

Ginny ran and ran until she got a super bad stitch in her side and stopped, to catch her breath. She started walking again, not looking where she was going- she accidentally hit a wall but it was alright.

She was so caught up in her really angry plans of revenge that she didn't notice walking into something- _someone_ again. Looking up she caught sight of a pair of beautiful grey cold, stormy, icy, hard, frozen, flinty eyes.

"You weren't watching where you were going Weasley." He said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really distracted! Harry dumped me for that slut Lavendar and I'm superly upset. I promised him I would get back at him. I'm going to find the hottest boy at Hogwarts and show him!" Ginny realised who she had just spilt her hearts secrets too. Draco Malfoy. (!)

Ginny blushes as red as her hair and froze as Draco raised a hand and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

"You know Ginny. I really do like your clothes." Ginny started breathing heavily. Oh he was so sweet!

"Thank you." She stammerdly whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"But do you know something?" He was the hottest boy at Hogwarts! And he liked her clothes! Ginny started thinking and almost missed his last sentence.

"They'd look even better on my floor." Ginny looked up into his eyes deeply and closed hers as she leant up and he leaned down. Shivers and electricity swam through her body as she kissed the Hottest of Howarts.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue it? It will get better and better I promise! Plez review! Was everything okay? **


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny gelt like she was floating on air and was disappointed when she landed back on Earth with a bump, when Draco pulled away. Though he pulled away, he did not release his hold on her and she stood there in his arms. They stared into each others eyes for a long time until Ginny blinked and looked away- her eyes had started watering.

'Maybe next time I should blink' she thought. It wasn't surprising though. Draco was so hott that she could bear to tear herself away from his beautiful grey cold, stormy, icy, hard, frozen, flinty eyes. She looked back and noticed that Draco's eyes had darkened with lust. Ginny suddenly felt very warm and she started feeling wet in her special place.

"Ginny. When I saw you on the train, sitting with Potter I knew that you were the one for me. You were laughing and the sound was music to my ears. I never wantto be without you Ginny. Potter never deserved you, he's hurt you and made you feel really angry. Let me make it up to you, I want to make you fel special." Draco pulled her closer to him and Ginny could feel his penis (!) through his trousers. It was hard.

"Harry hurt me so much Draco. I don't know if I can be with some one so soon after his betrayal. He, he broke me!" Tears started rolling down Ginny's cheeks and her special place dried up.

"Oh honey! I am going to kill Harry Potter! How dare he hurt such a caring and beautiful girl like youself?! HOW??!!" Draco bellowed with rage, anger pulsing through his body.

"How dare you make you sad!" He raged in anger.

"Don't try to fight him Draco!" Ginny pleaded. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Don't worry my darling, I will come back alive for you!" Draco promised.

"You must come back Draco, I can't live without you! My life would be so bleak and colour-less." Ginny sarted crying a lot now, the tears were running down her face adn a small puddle had formed by their feet.

"I am a Malfoy, we do not get defeated! I will avenge your honour my sweet, my love, my precious." Here Draco reached over and wiped away Ginny's tears. He then brought out a hankerchief to try and steam the tears, Ginny was too upset she was crying a lot.

"Okay then. If you promised to come back all safe, I suppose I can let you defend my honour." Ginny gave in, Draco was too hott to fight with.

"I will go now!" Draco decided, seized by excitement.

"No, you can't!"

"Why not my honey-bunny?"

"Because, because, Draco Malfoy, if you are going to defend my honour I need to give you something in return." Ginny took a dep breath- noticing that her breasts looked bgger when she did, so she took another deep breath.

"I want to give you my virginity." (!) Draco looked shooked.

"But love-" Ginny cut him off.

"I love you Draco Malfoy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You might die tomorrow, please, let us have one night together" Ginny pleaded, on her knees in front of Draco.

"Ginny, my love, my darling, my sweet honey-bunny. I am going to show you how much I can love you." Draco reached down and helped her up. Ginny's knee creaked as she rose but they both ignored it."

"Ginny, I wanted to show you how much I love you, but this is too soon. I want to make sure you are happy before we allow ourselves to be fully consumed with our love. Tonight, my sun which I orbit, I am going to hold you and fall asleep in your arms." Draco moved so quickly that Ginny didn't even see him coming. One minute she was standing there, and the next she was held in the arms of her angle.

Draco smiled widely at her and they took her away to his dorm, where they could spend the night together, in each others arms, in private.

* * *

**Oh thank you sooooo much for all the reviews! *squee* They feel made me happy. Thaxs for all the support. **

**In the next chapter, Harry and Draco are going to talk! OMG! Plez review more! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny and Draco had decided to keep their relationship secret until later. So Ginny snuck out of the Slytherin common room really early in the morning. Because Ginny was a perfect she was allowed to use our special bathroom. So she used it.

She took off all her clothes really quickly and dove into the bath- it was more like a pool! Giny spent a long time just relazing and thinking about Draco. He really was hott. After a while she decided she was as clean as she was ever going to be and climbed out of the bath. Ginny dried myself off with the really fluffy towels that were in the bathroom and got dressed.

As Ginny opened the door I looked out first, to make sure no-one else was up and walking about. Seeing no one she left the room and walked ack to the Gryffindor common room. She kept looking around to make sure no one would see her and walked into another wall (lol).

"Ouch!" She screeched like a banshee.

"Stupid wall!" She gave the wall an affectinate kick.

"Beating up walls Ginny?" A sauve voice broke through the thick barriers of her head. Ginny jerked her head up.

Leaning against the wall was Blaise Zambini. His teasing eyes flicked up to hers and he smirked slowly. Ginny felt like there was a Snitch fluttering about in her gastric canal.

"Hello there Blaise." Ginny replied smoothly.

"How is my favourite girl, in all of Hogwarts?" Ginny blushed.

"I'm okay."

"I heard you and Potter parted ways." It took Ginny a while to understand what he was talking about but when she did, she suddenly felt really confused. Here was Blasie, a really really hott boy, but she was dating Draco now. Wasn't she? Draco only held her last night, he didn't do what Ginny wanted. Did he not love her?!

"Yes we did. But it's okay, cause I'm still hott and there are plenty of boys who would like to go out with me."

"Yes, I know, I'm one of them." Blaise replied quietly.

"You do?" Ginny stuttered.

"I really like you Ginny. I even composed a poem for you." Blaise stood up straight adn puled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"You did?" Ginny questioned. Oh, she was sooo confused!

"Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes please." Ginny sat on the floor and crossed her legs, gazing up at the boy above her.

"Roses are red, Potter will be dead, when I get revenge for what he did to you.

Ravenclaws are smart, I love you with all my heart, I will make him fear me like I am You-Know-Who.

Your skin is so pale, you harden my tail, Ginny from Gryffindor House.

You're eyes are so brown, in them I could drown, I'd like to make you my spouse.

You are so slim, for you I would face the Grim, I want you to bear my child.

You chest it heaves, my heart when I see you flutters like leaves, our passionate nights will be wild.

For you Miss Ginny, I will make Potter look like a ninny, for he made your heart break up,

Your honour I will defend, through the days and nights, even if my only weapon is a cup."

Blaise finished and look down at Ginny. She had tears in her eyes.

"That was beautiful." She murmured. Blaise fell to the fround and kissed the tears out of her eyes.

"Blaise, my eyes need some moisture." She whispered. He smiled, they were head to head.

"I'm glad you like my poem. It took me ages to compose. I better go back to my common room. Will I see you again?"

"Of course! No one can keeps us apart! Be safe on your journey!" Ginny cried.

"For you I shall. Quick, leave my presence, otherwise I would not be able to bear your passing." Ginny jumped up and ran away. Her thoughts smothered her brain. She loved Blaise! But, she alse loved Draco! Oh, what was she to do?! Ginny was thinking so unusually hard that she forgot to turn the corner to the Gryffindor Common Room and kept running straight on.

Along the coridoors she ran, up stairs, down stairs, never noticing where she was going- just running. Until she ran straight into another wall.

"Oww!" Ginny screamed.

"Owwy! Why do the walls keep getting in my way!" Ginny cried because the pain in her nose was so great.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked behind her. Through the tears, Ginny could tell it was a blurry Ravenclaw.

"Not really."

"Oh. Would you like me to kiss it better?" He asked with a cheeky grin. Ginny saw red. She brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"How dare you!" She yelled. The boy took a step back and the smile left his face.

"What's your name?" She demanded.

"Acon Dominic. Dom to my friends. Acon Dom." The boy stuttered out, suddeny scared at Ginn'ys fury.

"Well _'Acon Dom'_ how dare you speak to me like that! I am not a slut! Do you think, just because I no longer have a boyfriend I am going to jump on the next boy I see? Do you?!" She asked really angrily. The boy blinked back the tears that were forming in his eyes and Ginny felt a bit sorry for him, but then remembered that he had called her a whore.

"I'm sorry!" He fell to his knees. "Please, don't hate me, I'm so sorry Ginny!" Ginny felt a lot more pity now. And because she was such a kind and caring person she knelt down beside him and hugged him.

"It's okay I guess. You just can't be like that. But I forgive you." Ginny squeezed him before jumping up and running back to her common room. She had to get changed before breakfast. And maybe have a shower. She had been running alot.

Ginny got to the portrait of the Obese Lady. (A/N I couldn't remember the name lol)

"Password dear?" Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Are you hitting on my hotty ass as well?" She demanded. The Lady looked surprised.

"How did you-?" Ginny cut her off.

"Just let me in. It's okay, I know I'm too irrestible."

* * *

**I am blown away from all the reviews! I LOVE U GUYS! Lol, ur amazing. Plez review this extra super loooooooonng chapter! No flamez plez.**


	4. Chapter 4

As Ginny entered the common room everyone fell silent and stared at her. ginny felt her face go red before she decided to ignore them all and stood up straight, head held high, chest thrusted.

"Can I help you?" She icily asked the common room.

No one replied.

"Didn't think so." ginny said before crossing the room and heading up to her dorm. Unfortunately, someone had left a pile of paper at the bottom of the stairs, which inny didn't see nad she sliiped on them, falling over.

"Merlins pants!" She yelled as the rest of the common room laughed at her. Ginny felt tears come to her eyes and angrily tried to blink them away. But it wasn't working so ginny ran up the stais and through herelf on to her bed and cried.

Ginny felt someone sit on her bed, but she didn't look at them, and carried on crying. eventually she manged to stop and sat up, looking for the first tme at who was sat on her bed. It was Annie, her best friend.

Margret had long black hair, that went all the way down to her waste and it had red streaks through it. Margret had really pale skin and really dark purple eyes that turned black at certain times of the month.

The times when Margret went out, looking for blood. Becasue Margret was a vampire (!) who drank bllod, but she was good and normally only drank from animals, so Ginny and Margret were able to be friends.

They had been friends for simple forever.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I heard about what Harry did. Scum." Margret looked ready to kill as she spat the words out.

Ginny wiped the tears and spittle away from her face. "It's okay."

"Really?"

"Well no. But, I'm going out with-" Ginny suddenly stopped. She promised not to tell anyone yet. But this was Margret, her best friend!

"Who Ginny?!" Margret started bouncing on the bed. Up and down, up and down, Ginny's neck started hurting from watching her.

"I can't tell you." Ginny whispered. She wanted to tell Margret sooo much. She was her bestest friend for eva and it made Ginnys pericardium ache.

"I really do want to tell you, but I promised I would keep it a secret until breakfast." Ginny explained, trying to get Margret to understand and not be angry with her.

Margret paused for a moment and thought.

"Well..." She said. "If you can't tell me who your going out with."

"I really can't."

"Who are you going out with?" Margret asked bluntly.

"I can't tell you!"

"Who are you going out with?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Who made you promise?"

"Draco." Ginny's eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"MARGRET!" She screeched.

"You tricked me!" She accused. Margret squaked like a parrot and jumped off of the bed and ran around the room chanting;

"Ginnys dating Draco, Ginnys dating Draco, Ginnys dating Draco, Ginnys dating Draco." Over and over again. Ginny picked up a pillow and threw it at her. It hit argret straight in the face.

"Ow Ginny!" She complained, before taking on an evil look in her eye.

"Margret?" Ginny asked. "What are you doing?" She asked as Margret started stalking towards her.

"you wanted to play dirty , I'm playing dirty." Margret pounced and Ginny only just jumped up out of the way, rolling off of the bed and crashing to the floor. She quickly got back up and moved away as Margret followed her.

"I really want to suck you Ginny." She whispered as she closed in.

Ginny whimpered.

"Margret, it's me, Ginny. Please, remember me!"

"I know exactly who you are." Margret said quite evilly. And she lept.

Ginny screamed as she hit she hit the bed, and her eyes jumped open in fright.

Margret lowered herself down on to Ginny and brought her head down towards Ginny's neck.

She leaned into Ginnys neck and-

Whispered; "Fooled ya!"

Ginny's mouth fell open before she realised what was going on and grew mad.

"Margret! You silly cow!"

"Oh I had you going Ginny!!"

"Yes, well you are capable of doing me if you wanted to."

"Too true. Now come on, you need to shower so we can go for breakfast. I can't belive your dating Draco Malfoy."

"I know. He is soo hott."

"totally." Margret agreed.

"Margret, I need you to get off of me. So I can shower and make myself hotter."

"Oh sorry." Margret said as she un-straddled Ginny.

"That's okay. We are friends."

"Yep. Bestest friends ever!" Ginny hugged Margret before disappearing into the bathroom for her second wash of the day. Really, she got so dirty sometimes.

* * *

**Ahh! I'm gona have 2 rite another chapter. We haven;t got to the brekfast yet ppl! Next chapter I promise. **

**Thanxs 4 da lovly reviews. Luv ya!**

**Plez review. No flamez! I'm hot enough lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Then she quickly left the bathroom and noticed that Margret wasn't there. 'She's probably down in the common room, waiting,' Ginny thought to herself.

Ginny decided to try something new today and practice something muggles called 'getting dressed in the dark' and 'ran into your wardrobe.' So, Ginny blocked the light from the window.

"_blockitus sunnyness_" She exclaimed and immediately the room was plunged into darkness. Ginny felt a bit scared. She was afraid of the dark after the, well after _The Incident_.

Ginny reached out with her arms, and attempted to find her bearings. Soon she was able to feel something long and hard. She was by Athena's bed, a girl in her dorm, Ginny moved her hand up and along and her hand left the cover of Athena's bed and instead felt the, also long and hard, bed post.

Knowing that her wardrobe was opposite, Ginny ran head first into her wardrobe. The door was open (A/N Ginny opened it after her shower btw, lol) and Ginny soon felt the wamr, comforting, slightly suffocating feel of her clothes.

Ginny spent some time just standing there, before jumping around to hurry the process up. A minute after, she burst out of the wardrobe, like pus bursting out of an abscess.

Ginny canceled the sun blocking spell; "Reversioso." And looked it the mirror, only to find that the muggle magic worked!

Ginny was wearing a tight, form fitting black catsuit. It hugged her bum, but didn't make it look too big. One her feet were a pair of Dolce and Gabana sandles. They were silver and showed off Ginny's dainty and painted toes. Her toes were silver too!

Ginny smiled. She really did look good. Her pale skin contrasted greatly with the darkness of her clothes. And with her hair. She was one big contrasting machine! Ginny flicked her hair over her shoulder and moved closer to the mirror.

"I'm too sexy for my clothes,

My hair shines like a rose,

And I'm too sexy by far,

Too sexy by far, I can pick up any guy from a bar.

I'm a model you know what I mean,

And I do my little turn on the dogwalk,

Yeah on the dogwalk on the dogwalk yeah,

I shake my little touche on the dogwalk."

Ginny couldn't remember the lyrics exactly (i can't either! Lol.) but she was sure she got them right. 'There true as well. Awesome!' Ginny thought to herself. Just then, Ginny heard a rustling noise. 'OMM!' (like oh my magic. Cause, witches can't belive in god.) She thought.

She spun around and saw before her- Vicky Vicious.

Vicky was holding a camera and Ginny knew it wasnt' hers.

"Where did you get that camera from Vicky?!" She asked, giving Vicky the Evil Stare.

Vicky shrugged and laughed evilly. "I found it Gin-Gin. I swear." Ginny turned red. She hated her mothers nickname for her!

"You stole it, didn't you Vicky!" Ginny accused.

Vicky laughed in a bad guy manner. "You'll never find out Ginny!"

"Whose camera is it, where's the body?" Ginny called. "What did you do with it?" She demanded. "Did you eat it?" She queried. "Are you a Death Eater?" She questioned. "Here to kill us all?" She challenged. "Lord Voldemort's favourite?" She inquired. "A user of the Dark ARts?" She scrutinized. "Whose camera?!" She interrogated angrily.

"Uh no." Vicky said worriedly. "No, I stole Colin's camera, he's eating breakfast, I certainly did nothing with Colin, certainly didn't eat him, I'm not a marked Death Eater, not all of you, not yet, only a little and it's Colin's camera."

"You stole Colin's camera?!" Ginny schreeched. After wincing at the pain, oh the pain, Vicky replied;

"Yep." Wondering about Ginny's intelligence.

"I totally can't believe you."

"And I can't totally believe you were going to dinner dressed in _last sessons_ D&G sandles." Ginny paled.

"And I'm going to show my pictures to everyone!"

"I'll deny it!" Ginny said hotly.

"Pictures!" Vicky sang. Ginny felt a rage build up inside her, all it needed was something to release it.

"Oh and I was hiding under your bed so I know about you and Malfoy." It was released.

Ginny screamed.

"I AM GOING TO GET YOU VICKY VICIOUS!" And leapt at her.

Vicky dived to the left and Ginny jumped up, swingning her fist to the right, Vicky blocked with her left arm and karate kicked Ginny. Ginny went flying (minus the broom lol), and landed across the room. Vicky was crouched in a ninja pose and looked at her for a moment before turning around and running out the door, parting with;

"You'll never take me treasure!"

Ginny ran after her. Through the common room, down the corridoor, down five flights of stairs. Ginny and Vicky both paused her to have a breather. Ginny recovered quicker than Vicky (A/N she is used to running after ppl) and soon started chasing again.

Vicky pushed open some doors and ran through them. Ginny, not paying attention, ran straight after her and froze.

A voice rang out across the sea of faces.

"Hey everybody! Ginny's wearing last sessons D&G sandles!"

The silence fell and the Great Hall descended into laughter. Ginny felt the tears well up and the caught the worried stare of Draco. And Blaise.

Ginny cried at the thought of two boys loving her and her not knowing who _she_ loved.

'I eat girls like you for breakfast,' Vicky thought as she watched Ginny cry.

Vicky smiled at Ginny's tears.

* * *

**Lol! I love ya guyz 4 da reviewz! They make my day! Plez review more! LOL. **

**Thiz chptr is decicated to VickyVicarious she totally rocks, paper, scissors.**

**Lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny stood, crying in front of all her peers and people. 'Why is no one standing up for me?' She cried to herself. 'Does no one love me??' She wondered.

Ginny shook her head and whipped away the tears. She wasn't going to take this! She was Ginny Weasley, for magics sake!

Ginny swung her long red hair over her shoulder and watched with satisfaction as many stopped laughig to stare at it in amazement as it caught the sun and joy reflected off of it.

"Yes" She said, loudly so everyone could hear her. "I am wearing last seasons D&G sandles. Because I care for the environment!" Everyone stopped laughing and craned themselves, trying to catch every single word that flowed from this angles mouth.

"Everyday thirteen point five four dolphins are killed. Killed by people that are trying to destroy our world! And that's why I wear D&G sandles from last season." She concluded. "Because they make the world a better place."

Vicky watched on as the hall fell under Ginny's spell. They, _believed _her?! No- there was nothing to believe, there was no arguement, no rationality, no logic! What on Earth?

"I am not paid enough for this." She murmured under her breath.

Feeling like she had ulcerative colitis, Vicky decided to eat in the Kitchen today, and left the Great Hall muttering about stupid gingers.

Ginny was soo happy! Everyone loved her again and no one was laughing. ginny looked around the hall and caught the adoring stares of many. When Ginny's eyes got to the Slytherin table however, her heart froze. Draco and Blaise were both atching her, each holding a special smile on their faces.

Ginny hardened her smile, it was now fake, fake like Kim's from Ravenclaw boobs.

'What am I going to do?' Ginny said to herself. 'I love both of them.' Ginny suddenly remembered a poem she had created while in the shower and repeated it to herself.

'I love both of them,

My heart is torn in two.

One of them is so pretty,

The other is really hott too.

I don't know what I am to do,

With a heart that's in pieces, two.

When my heart has been divided,

And is cared by two pairs of hands provided.

The two boys, Blaise and Draco,

Both beloved and adored- oh!

What am I going to do?

With two boys, so different- it's true,

The only thing they have in common,

Is me, Ginny Weasley, a girl so common,

Hopefully I can decided soon,

For if not, a sinister life shall be my doom.'

It was as she opened her eyes, that Ginny realised that her short little poem had taken her a while to remember and the recite in her head. By now, everyone was still staring at her, but they were staring because she had been stood still for a number of minutes, doing nothing.

"Umm..." She said. Ginny looked around nervously, she tugged her sleeves impatienty, she chewed her bottom lip restlessly, twiddle her hair agitatedly and sighed anxiously.

"Ginny, I think it's a good thing that you're trying to help the environment. I am so happy that you too are helping." A girl from the Ravenclaw stood up. On her ascend she knocked a boy out of the way- he didn't seem to mind. It was Kim Melonette.

"Oh. Thanks Kim." Ginny was concerned. Kim toitered for a moment, before another Ravenclaw- a boy- came to her aide and helped her walk over to Ginny.

"I was thinking about setting up a club to help fight Global Warming, would you like to be in it?" Kim asked eagerly.

"Uh, I don't kow if I'll have the time Kim..." Ginny said.

"Oh Pooey! I needed someone like you. Hot, pretty, socialable, friend to many, we need someone to get other people on our side! I tak to others, but they just look at me. The boys! They just stare at my necklace. It's so annoying."

"Totally."

"Please Ginny!"

"Well, if you need someone hot-"

"-we do, we do!"

"If you need someone pretty."

"Yes!"

"If you need someone socialable and friendly."

"Yes?!"

"Then you need, the G-Team!" Ginny finished with a flourish. (A/N like the A-Team lol.).

"We need you Ginny!" Kim fell to her knees and tried to hug Ginny, but she couldn't get her arms around Ginny's legs.

"I will help you Kim! Strength through hotness! We will help stop Global Warming. You can use your brains, I will use my body!"

"Thank you Ginny! I must dash, I have to go put up these posters." Kim held up a 'Safe-Sex' poster and ran off.

"Hey Ginny!" Margret asked.

"Yes?" Ginny replied.

"Do you know what foreshadowing is?"

"Oh, foreshadowing is a technique used by authors to provide clues for the reader to be able to predict what might occur later in the story. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, I just have this random essay to do."

"Oh okay." Ginny wlaked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Feeling hungry, Ginny picked up a sausage and ate it daintly with her hands. Then she ate another.

Ginny was rowsing the hall when she caught sight of Draco standing up. Draco stood up and the light flooding in from the window behind him, gave him a heavenly glow. 'He looks like an angle,' Ginny though.

Draoc was wearing a sharp white Oxford shirt, which had silver snake cuff links (AN Ginny has good eye site btw lol). There was a thin emerald green snake stitch up the side and it had silver eyes. Ginny shivered. The shirt was opposite to his pitch black trousers. He was a contrast. Like Ginny.

Draco strode out to the centre of the hall and cleared his thoat. He didn't have to, the hall had gone quiet, watching his every move.

"Harry Potter!" Draco called out. Harry looked up, jerked from his snogging session with Lavender.

"Yeah Ferret?" He drawled. Ginny felt rage course through her veins. How dare he!

Draco growled and Ginny felt a sudden feral heat feel her.

"I, Draco Malfoy, challenge you, Harry Potter, for a duel, a duel for Miss Ginerva's Weasleys honour. What say you?" Harry casted a swift look at Ginny before turning back to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, I Harry Potter-" Harry was cut off as the mail owls arrived.

* * *

**OH CLIFFHANGER!!! I AM SOOOO EVIL!**

**OMM! (oh my magic, remember? lol) I nearly cried when I saw the number of reviewz. You guyz rock, paper and scissor!**

**This chapter is 4 my homie Boogum. She rockz my scissors lol! **

**Plez review more and no flamez! I'm smoking enough. **

**Lol!!**


	7. Chapter 7

The entire hall waited with baited breath. What would Harry do? He would say yes of course, but where would they fight? How would they fight? How would win?! Were the questions on everyones minds.

"Crap. We better start again." Draco said elecuntly. "Ready Potter?"

"Whenever you are Ferret Boy." A light tinge of pink flooded Draco's cheeks and Ginny's rage bubble angrily, Ginny felt like she had emotional acid reflux.

Draco narrowed his eyes further at the Boy-Who-Lived-But-Not-For-Much-Longer-If-I-Have-My-Way-Boy-O-Boy-I-Am-Going-To-Make-Him-Wish-The-Dark-Lord-Had-Killed-Him-When-He-Was-A-Baby-Or-When-He-Was-Eleven-Comma-Twelve-Comma-Fourteen-Comma-Fifteen-Comma-Sixteen-Comma-Or-I-Shall-Make-Him-Wish-That-Black-Had-Been-Able-To-Kill-Him-In-Our-Third-Year. Yes, Draco would make him pay.

Harry, meanwhile, had gone back to snogging Lavender Pink. (A/N Pink is a preetyier colour than brown, so shes gonna b lav pink 4 now on, k? Lol).

"I, Draco Malfoy, challenge you, Harry Potter, for a dual, a dual for Miss Ginerva's Weasleys honour. What say you?"

Harry took his tongue out of Lavender Pink's (A/N if u dont understand, c other A/N note, k babez?) mouth and looked over lazily at Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, I Harry Pottter decline your challenge. Have a nice day now." And Harry turned back to Lavender and put his tongue back into her mouth. She hadn't even closed it, when his tongue had left. 'Slut' Ginny thought.

Ginny's rage disappeared like urea from the blood after it is filtered by the kidneys.

Instead, shock jolted her system. 'He refused?!' Ginnny thought confusedly. 'Why?!' She carried on thinking. This was Harry Potter her was up for anything- anyone!

Draco too looked confused, but before he had a chance to question Harry, Harry jumped in

"Why'd you wanna fight for the little Ging's honour anyway?" Draco coughed and stood up straight again- he had been slouching.

"Ginny Weasley is my girlffriend. She is my sun that gives me light, my wind beneath my wings, my heart tht beats my blood round my system, my Jekyll to my Hyde, my Bonnie to my Clyde. She is mine, all of her. So ha."

The great hall was lorded by silence. Draco Malyfoy had declared _Ginny Weasley _as his girlfriend??

"Dddraco?" A girl stuttered as she stood up. Draco froze slightly.

"Yes Violet?" He queried.

"I, I thought you, you loved, loved me, me?" She whispered tragically.

Ginny tried to place to girl. Oh yes, Violet was a Hufflepuff in her fifth year. She had hair of golden light, spun down to her waste and the largest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. 'Freakishly large' Ginny murmered in her head.

Violet was welll known for her ability to get injured by any plant- even grass. She must have been the first girl in history to get a grass cut. Violet didn't get stained, she got bruised.

She was equally well known for her lubrication charms, she was aways getting her fingers and hands stuck in places.

"Violet, I never said I loved you, I thought you understood that what we had was some fun, nothing serious. With Ginny." Draco gazed adoringly at Ginny. "With Ginny, it's love!"

Ginny felt warm, he had declared he loved her! To the entire school1

Harry laughed.

"You're not the only one who loves her, I've heard." Ginny turned to Harry, how did he know?

Harry winked. "Someone doesn't like you little carrot. In fact, they are going to try and destroy your life. Good luck." He said with a smirk and turned back to Lavender who had started making keening noises.

'Who could want to hurt me?' Ginny mused. 'Everyone likes me! I'm friends withh all, beloved by all, well, except Jonnie. But that waasn't my fault! Hmm...could it _be_ Jonnie? Oh no, she moved to Beautifulbatons after the, trouble. Hmm, who could it be?"

"Hey Ginny!" Margret said, trying to get Ginny's attention.

"Yeah?" Ginny said distractedly, still thinking.

"Do you know a word that describes what an author does, when they introduce the main mastermind behind all the protagonists problems, early on in the story? But then, don't really mention them again?"

"Huh? No, no I don't. Still doing that essay?"

"Yep."

"okay." And Ginny turned away and started eating some toast.

Draco then shocked her out of her eating but his next statement.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN POTTER?! Who also loves my girlfried?"

Harry merely laughed, but his laughed was cut off when Lavender pushed him onto the floor and started ravaging him.

"Slut." Margret commented, before turning back to her essay.

"I do. I love Ginny." The hall was silent as Draco faced the man who tried to claim his girl. His face paled as he realised who it was. His best friend.

"Blaise?" He asked, hoping it wasn't true.

"Im sorry Dragon. So sorry."

* * *

**OMM! Now every1 nos dat 2 luv ginny. What will she do?!?!?!??? **

**This is deadicated 2 my babz Violet Strawberri. Shez wicked.**

**Thnxz 4 da reviewz, plez review again y'all lol.**

**No Flamez! Only stupid ppl who cant write flame!**

**Lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

Draco blinked and blinked agian. "You've got to be kidding me?!" He screamed. "Blaise?! Seriously?" Draco started pacing around the Great Hall, muttering under his breath. Meanwhile, Blaise left the Snake-Table and went to see Ginny. Ginny knew he was coming to see her, she was too hott not to go and see.

"Blaise! Why did you tell him? You've hurt him sooo much! He's your best friend, you're supposed to be there for him!" Ginny said ernestly.

"I'ms orry Giiny, I couldn't let him proclaim himself your Slytherin Prince. I'm your Prince, not Draoc. I'm right for you." Ginny closed her eyes.

"Blaise, you love a lot of people, Draco, he only loved me! Blaise" Ginny whispered, "I think this will tip him over the edge, make him go to the, the Dork Lard." Giny confesed, feelings welling up inside her, she had hoped her love and gorgeousness would save Draco from making a mistake, but it seemed like it would'nt. Ginny suddenly experienced dyspnea and tachypnea. Her world was closing in on her, the light as fading and the edges of her eyes blurred, black spots dotted her vision, her pupils contracted, her hands felt sweaty, her heart was pumping fast, her toes felt tingley, her ear started ringing, her brain started feeling hot and overworked.

Ginny collapsed.

* * *

**Sorez! I am totly not feelin like writin today. So y'all onli get a shortie. SOREZ!!!**

**Plez review, they make my day lol.**

**No flamez though! Flamez r 4 emos and im not a emo.**

**Thz chptr iz 4 faithfulhpreader, or somat like dat. shes reviewd lots! LOVES BABEZ!**


	9. Chapter 9

ginny woke up in the really really brigh and white Hospital Wing. There was whiteness everywhere. The floors, walls and linen were all stark white. Ginny was wondering how she was supposed to tell Nurse Pomfrey she was up, when a blob of white came away from the wall. It was the nurse.

"Hello dear, how are you?" She asked, Ginny was blinded by her really white uniform and her brightened whitened teeth.

"I'm blinded." She forced out.

"Oh!" The nurse exclaimed.

"I'll just go turn all that nonsence down," she said and mereged with the wall again.

Ginny laid back down on the bed (AN she had sat up while talkin cuase its polite), she felt sooo weak!

Suddenly the white faded and other colours appeared. Ginny could see the bright blue sky and the rolling clouds through the window and this time Ginny easily saw the nurse leave her office.

"Bettter now?" Ginny nodded.

"Now, I've ran a few spells and you are perfectly fine, if not a little bit tired. So, you're going to have to stay here for a week, okay?"

Ginny nodded but also said, "i'm so weak though, why am I so weak?" She gurgled.

"Hmm...maybe you are just weak due to exhaustion and emotional stress. Or you have Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis." A kettle whistled.

"I'll just go make you a nice cup of tea, that should make everything better." Ginny nodded weakly and closed her eyes.

When Ginny opened them again the blue sky and clouds had disappeared and were replaced with stars and the abscence of light.

It was night time, Ginny decided.

Just then, Ginny heard a rustling noise. Spining around and round house kicking (AN the kick where u lift ur leg rely high in the air and kick) she smacked into something hard.

"Ow! For fucks sake!" Someone releashed.

The cloaking spell dropped and Ginny caught sight of Draco, clutching the floor and holding a bloodied nose.

"Oh Draco! I am soo sorry!" Ginny fell to the floor next to him, ignoring the pain that enflamed throughout her knees.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I came to see you, you just collasped. I didn't know what was wrong with you."

"Oh, that is soo sweet!" Ginny smiled.

"Draco, I-" Draco cut her off.

"We need to talk about Blaise" he said and Ginny felt like her stomach had suddenly collasped in on itself and had started digestiving itself.

"I, Draco I can't love him when I love you!" Ginny whispered loudly trying not to wake anyone.

"So you do love me then?" He asked.

"Yes! YES oh yes! When Harry broke me, it was _you_ who put me back together again. I owe you so much Draco. Loving you doesn't seem enough." Draco looked up at Ginny and his eyes melted. Her was his Queen, the woman who had unfrozen his stone heart.

"I love you Miss Weasly."

"I love you too Mr Malfoy." Ginny leaned into Draco and he leaned into her. They slowly closed the gap between them and their lips parted, ready to enjoy the sweet delight they were about to experience.

Their lips met.

"FUCKINg HELL!" Draco screeched.

Ginny jumped back all scared like. She looked up at Draco with fearful eyes.

"Draco?" She whispered?

"Ginny." He said flatly with barely masked pain.

"What's wrong Baby?" She asked.

"Ginny..." Draco gritted out.

"Yes?" She asked tentitively.

"You broke my freakin' nose."

* * *

**Thxs 4 da awsum reviez. there apprcatied. Spezial thnzx t****o PhoenixTalons who haz reviewed alot. **

**No flamez! Moree reviewz plez! **

**Luv 2 all my babz!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny helped Draco heal his nose and together they made their way out of the Hospital Wing and up to the seventh level of the castle. There they walked down the corridor until they reached a certain place.

Ginny felt anticipation bubbling inside her, and she felt like she had gastroesophageal reflux disease.

Draco released her hand as he paced to and fro and blank wall. On the third time the blank wall was adorned with a plain wooden door.

Ginny caught Draco's eyes and he gave her a reassuring smile before catching her hand and pulling her closer to him. As he held her he reach out and clasped the door knob, and with a quick turn of his wrist, he opened the door.

At first Ginny couldn't see anything, but as her eyes became adjusted to the low light she was able to make out the shape of furniture.

A few candles lay dotted around the room, offering a little light, with them Ginny was able to catch sight of the only thing in the room.

A king size bed.

Ginny turned to Draco and opened her mouth, about to ask a question. Draco stopped her however, by planting his mouth on Ginny's.

Ginny was taken back by the sudden heat that caught her lips. Wrapping her arms around Draco's neck she sought to deepen the kiss, to experience Draco more. Draco readily helped.

They made their way across the room, lips never leaving the others for very long. One kiss was followed by four short ones, followed by pecks, nibbling and then even more kissing.

When they reached the bed they feel upon it greedily. Draco's hands slivered up Ginny's body, his very touch electrifying her senses.

Ginny responded by relieving Draco of his shirt, and running her hands over the sculpted torso. She smirked and leant forward, slowly kissing a trail from Draco's shoulder to his hip.

Draco didn't allow her to have all the fun though, while Ginny was kissing him, he slid his hands under her shirt. Ginny paused for a moment, before carrying on, Draco took this as her consent and his hands rose higher.

They spent the next minutes trying to out do each other, in pleasuring the other. By the end of it, neither had a shirt on and Ginny's skirt had been discarded.

Draco now took control and pushed Ginny on to her back, quickly following the movement up by straddling her.

As Ginny smiled below him, Draco felt the blood fill his corpus cavernosum.

Below him Ginny was also experiencing some changes to her body. As Ginny was a young woman she had already gone through a special change that all girls go through. This special change is called puberty.

Because of the kissing Ginny and Draco were doing earlier, and because of the very nice touching they were doing, Ginny's and Draco's erogenous zones were being stimulated. While they were stimulating these zones, Ginny and Draco were performing foreplay. This is important to prepare yourself for sexual activity, so Draco and Ginny were being very good.

Draco reached behind Ginny and released the clasp on her bra. He quickly pulled it away, revealing Ginny's plump and perky breasts. Draco kissed Ginny before moving further and further down her body. When he reached her breasts he took one in his hand and began kneading it.

"Ow."

Draco paled and pulled away. "Ginny? What is it? Did I do something wrong?!"

Ginny smiled and reassured Draco. "No Draco, I'm okay, but you have to remember to be gentle with me, this is my first time and if you are to heavy handed you may hurt me."

Ginny and Draco quickly worked through their problem. This was good because Draco has to make sure that he doesn't hurt Ginny, and Ginny has to make sure she lets Draco know when she isn't comfortable. If Draco had carried on hurting Ginny then he wouldn't be doing something very horrible. If Ginny had enjoyed the way Draco made her uncomfortable then Draco would have be allowed to continue. Not many people enjoy this sort of comfort, but some do. These people are very special and normal and have something called a fetish. Not all people have fetishes, but if you do, _you are not alone_.

Soon Draco and Ginny were lying naked together kissing and fondling.

"Draco, now." Ginny breathlessly whispered in his ear.

Ginny felt vasocongestion taking place in her thingy, while Draco himself emitting pre-ejaculatory fluid from his do-hicky.

Draco placed a hand on the top of Ginny's thigh. He wasn't sure about what to do next. This was Draco's first time and he didn't know whether or not he was supposed to wait for Ginny to tell him she was ready.

Ginny let Draco know that she was ready by spreading her legs. It's very important that both partners are ready to engage in sexual intercourse.

Draco smiled at Ginny before gently lowering himself into her. Immediately Draco felt Ginny's cunny tighten around his member. Draco felt emotions bubbling up inside him and he let out a groan.

Because Ginny was a virgin her muffle was not used to having a Little Draco in her, so Ginny felt a pain in the lower half of her body.

This pain was Ginny's hymen breaking as Draco's friend broke it. This may sound like Draco did something wrong, but he hasn't.

Ginny's breath quickened and Draco waited for her to be okay again. When her breathing had return to normal Draco shifted his weight before easing himself out of Ginny before once again entering Ginny.

Ginny let out a moan and Draco's heart filled with love.

This continued until Ginny felt waves of pleasure flood through her. Draco's muscles spasmed before he felt a sudden release from his shower head.

Draco collapsed onto Ginny and held her in his arms as they lay together. They both felt suddenly tired, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Soz 4 da delays. I forgot my computie password. Duh. **

**NEwayz plz review- no flamez!¬!!**

**This was for my best-y Incognito2, Lia. She iz wonderful, check her out. **

**Ooh. It might be Incognito3. I can't rememberz :(/.**

**THANKZ!!**


End file.
